Kitwana
Kitwana is a sacred ibis, Makuu's adoptive son, and the main character in Ladyanaconda's fic A Crocodile's Journey. After his dying mother had no choice but to entrust his egg to the crocodile leader in a desperate attempt to save her chick, Kitwana was hatched and raised by Makuu's float, believing he was a crocodile for most of his early life. Background Kitwana's mother, Hasnaa, was shot by a poacher during a migration back to the nesting grounds, and she crash-landed near Big Springs, accidentally on top of Makuu, who was casually alone while looking for something for his mate, Akina. After making the crocodile promise her to not eat her egg, to hatch it and teach the chick how to fly when he was old enough, she passed away after laying Kitwana's egg. Personality When he hatched, Kitwana had a very naive and innocent personality, and was constantly asking questions about objects or events. He's also very attached to Makuu, since he was the animal he imprinted on, and tends to follow him around, ignoring or being oblivious of Makuu being annoyed by it or his attempts at keeping him away. Since he was hatched by crocodiles, Kitwana believes himself to be a crocodile despite the evident differences in physiology, such as his lack of teeth and scales, and his different color. He enjoys doing crocodile activities such as basking, swimming (despite his lack of ability at it) or sparring; Hodari is his favorite (and only) sparring partner. Despite his friendly and sometimes bubbly personality, Kitwana does have his flaws. Being close to crocodiles has brushed off some of their habits unto him; the most notable trait is his recklessness and habit of not thinking before acting at times. Also, while birds don't typically resort to violence to solve disputes, Kitwana will resort to fighting physically to defend himself or those close to him. The most notable example is when he tries to swim into the deeper part of Lake Matope after being told the truth about his species, seeking to catch a large fish to prove himself, only to nearly drown. Appearance As a newly-hatched ibis, Kitwana is small with fluffy gray body, pink naked beak, head and legs, with big round eyes. Later on, he starts growing his white adult plumage, grows a few inches taller and his beak starts turning black, as well as his legs. He stands out by the three single dark feathers that grow on his head, and his size grows to be slightly shorter than Ono. A Crocodile's Journey Chapter 1 Though Kitwana doesn't formally appear in this chapter, Hasnaa lays his egg as she passes away, and it rolls unto the ground. Chapter 2 The egg appears as it is found by Bunga, but before the Lion Guard can take it to Simba, Makuu keeps them away from it, explaining what the dead mother asked him to do. Though uncertain if it's a good idea, Makuu takes the egg into his throat pouch to take it back to the crocodiles' part of the river. There, makes a small nest with the reeds and places the egg there, covering it with more reeds to keep it warm, and proceeds to tell his float about his promise to Hasnaa, and forbids them from trying to eat it. Chapter 3 Three days later, Makuu continues to incubate the egg, but it is stolen by a monitor lizard when he goes into the water to cool down and falls asleep. Thankfully, Hodari spots the theft and keeps the monitor lizard busy while Makuu and Ono-who had just warned him about the theft-catch up, and Ono recovers the egg. Once the danger has passed, Ono informs the crocodile that Simba approved of him keeping his promise to the dying ibis, but comments it'll take 28 days for the egg to hatch. A month later, the egg starts to hatch, and Hodari calls for Makuu. The chick breaks his head through the shell just as Makuu, Akina and the rest of the float gather to see him. As the chick's vision adjusts, the first living creature he sees is Makuu, and calls him 'mama', much to the crocodile's embarrassment, especially when the float snickers. As the chick breaks the rest of the shell, continuing to call Makuu mama, he starts asking for food, and Makuu, Akina and Hodari pawfeed him some chewed fish and caught flies respectively. Satisfied, the chick snuggles next to Makuu to sleep. The next day, Makuu takes him to Rafiki to know his gender, and encounters the Lion Guard, who awe the little chick. When Bunga gets too close for the chick's liking, he pecks him in the nose. Rafiki confirms the chick is a male, and Makuu decides to name the chick Kitwana, which means 'pledged to live', referring his particular luck at surviving despite the odds. Chapter 4 As days pass, Kitwana continues to see Makuu as his 'mother', following him around and asking him for food. When he calls him mama ''again, a frustrated Makuu establishes a few rules: ''don't call him mama, don't leave the nest unless he's called, and don't hug since it's not a 'crocodile thing'. Kitwana insists he wants to play, however, so Makuu sends him on a wild-goose chase for inexistent 'blue flowers with red thorns' to bask peacefully. Kitwana innocently and excitedly goes to look for the flowers, followed by Hodari, and unsuccessfully tries to climb a tree in which he spotted some blue flowers. Hodari climbs up the tree and brings down one flower, to which Kitwana asks why, and Hodari explains about the Circle of Life. Though disappointed that the blue flowers lack the required red thorns, Hodari offers to play tag with Kitwana, to which the chick agrees. A few hours later, Hodari carries an asleep Kitwana back to the river's edge, where Makuu gently picks him up and places him back on the nest. Chapter 5 The next day, Kitwana is pestering Makuu to go to the waterhole, to which his adoptive father continues to refuse, stating he needs to save energy since crocodiles don't regulate their body temperature. After Makuu shows him his teeth, Kitwana inquires when he will grow his own, to which a confused Makuu states teeth are a crocodile thing, and Kitwana asks what kind of crocodile he would be without teeth. Thankfully, Akina intervenes before Makuu can tell Kitwana he is not a crocodile. As they talk in private, Ono arrives to take Kitwana to the water hole, sent by Simba, who is fully aware that the crocodiles would feed on the returning herds that day, and agreeing that Kitwana should not witness such a scene. Makuu agrees to let Kitwana go to the watering hole, warning him not to leave until he picks him up. Ono takes Kitwana to the watering hole, asking him to stay near his flock while he goes back to patrolling with the Lion Guard. Kitwana splashes around in the water, drawing the attention of Ono's flock, who are surprised to see a bird with such an unbird-like behavior; though most of the chicks are told he acts this way because Kitwana's being raised by crocodiles, one of the chicks approaches him and starts teasing him. Mshale points out crocodiles are monsters because they eat other animals, but is scolded by Bakshi before he can say more: it is too late, though, as Kitwana is upset over the knowledge. When Makuu finally goes pick him up, Kitwana is still happy to see him despite being troubled by the crocodiles' feeding habits. Makuu explains how carnivores needing to hunt their food is part of the Circle of Life, and mentions the reason he relented in the end about the watering hole was because he didn't want Kitwana to see such a scene; when Kitwana asks if its because he lacks teeth, Makuu half-lies saying it's because he could have been trampled on, but cheers him up by saying they saved him some food. Chapter 6 A few days later, Kitwana has grown considerably-enough to feed himself-, on a much faster rate than crocodiles, but continues to think he is a crocodile, even engaging in sparring with Hodari among other things. Kitwana is frustrated that he can't learn to swim or fish like the other crocodiles no matter how hard he tries, but Makuu is able to divert him from the topic when he remains him they'll move to Lake Matope that day. Later, when they crocodiles arrive at the lake, Kitwana notes there are other animals around, to which Akina explains that Lake Matope, apart from being mostly crocodile territory, is actually open to other animals who wish to have a drink or refresh as long as the crocodiles' authority is respected. She offers to give him a look around, to which Kitwana excitedly agrees; as they leave, Makuu asks Hodari to keep an eye on Kitwana in case he gets into trouble. Kitwana is told female crocodiles would lay their eggs near the lake, though is confused as to why Makuu doesn't wish for a clutch if Kitwana is around. He spots Bakshi's flock among the reeds, but his attention is mostly centered on a female chick. After they introduce each other, they play for a while, until a jealous Mshale arrives to annoy Kitwana once more. Though Dalila is wary of Mshale, Kitwana doesn't really mind him. It isn't until Mshale mocks his name and insults Makuu that Kitwana finally snaps, and attacks Mshale, to which the older chick calls for help, attracting attention from the flock, Akina and Makuu, who was fetched by Hodari when he saw the fight. Kitwana releases Mshale when he hears Makuu's voice, and goes to hide behind him as Mshale's mother approaches. After Makuu and the female egret argue, both parties part ways, but Kitwana is in trouble; Makuu takes him away from the float to scold him, though not before hearing his side of the story. Kitwana is devastated when his adoptive father says he's disappointed of him, and even more when he is grounded; he can't leave Lake Matope, nor go to the kupatana celebration. Chapter 7 Kitwana is still devastated over his adoptive father grounding him, and tries to keep a bit of distance, both because he thinks Makuu is still mad and because he heard baby crocodiles are supposed to be independent from the moment they hatch. However, he is still frustrated over being unable to fish like the other crocodiles. Makuu approaches him and suggests him another method: being still until fishes approach and then snatch it. Though doubtful, Kitwana does as told, and catches his first fish, much to his delight. A while later, Kitwana is called by Dalila, who went to see him in secret. He is surprised she is not afraid of him, but she states she knows its not his fault; he wonders why Mshale has it against him, to which Dalila explains his father was eaten by a crocodile that was banished from the Pride Lands for trying to kill King Simba. Afterwards, she invites him to see the sunrise with her the next day. Kitwana promises he'll ask Makuu as the crocodile calls him over. Later at night, Kitwana reluctantly awakens Makuu from sleep, and unintentionally asks him about the banished crocodile. Makuu briefly explains about Kiburi and his actions. Kitwana wonders if they used to be friends, but Makuu will give him no further explanations; instead, Kitwana finally gathers the courage to ask him if he could watch the sunrise with Dalila. Chapter 8 Kitwana appears only briefly in two occasions. The first being when he returns from watching the sunrise with Dalila, snuggling up next to Makuu while telling him he loves him, and the second when he starts sparring with Hodari, and learns a few moves from him. Despite this, most of the chapter revolves about his condition among the flow and his unbird-like behavior, prompting Simba to change him to Bakshi's flock; when Makuu goes to protest, they are interrupted by Zazu arriving and telling Simba two elephants have been killed by the 'two-legs'. Chapter 9 Again, Kitwana doesn't appear until later in the chapter, when Makuu calls him aside from Hodari to tell him the truth. Kitwana is in shock for a few seconds, but starts laughing afterwards, thinking his adoptive father is playing a prank on him. However, Makuu's serious expression and his explanation say otherwise; Kitwana continues to be in denial, continuing to think he is a crocodile, eventually wearing Makuu's patience and prompting him to yell at Kitwana that he has never been a crocodile, and would have been his prey under other circumstances (which he quickly regrets). The worst part is when he is told Simba has decreed he will be put under Bakshi's care to learn the bird ways. In despair, Kitwana claims he will show Makuu he can be as much of a crocodile as him and everyone else and runs out into the storm, in tears. Chapter 10 Kitwana weeps at the shore of Lake Matope, trying to understand why Makuu said such things to him, and rationalizes he must be testing him. Despite the storm and the conditions of the lake, Kitwana decides to try and catch a big fish from the deeper part, in hopes it'll change Makuu's mind; after being pulled underwater numerous times, however, he decides to try when the wearther is better. But the current has carried him far from the shore and into the deeper part, where he sinks. Beshte's prompt intervention is the only thing that saves his life. When carried to shore, Makuu arrives with there rest of the guard, furious, and send them away so he can deal with his 'charge'. Kitwana tries to justify himself, but Makuu will have none of it, and states that what he just did proved SImba right, Kitwana needs to be with his own kind before he does something really deadly. Being the first time he has ever been yelled at by his adoptive father, Kitwana grows fearful and resentful, broken hearted by his harsh words. The next day, after saying goodbye to the rest of the float, Kitwana is taken to Pride Rock by Makuu, where his custody is given over to Baskhi by King Simba. He says nothing to Makuu, but looks at him, heart-broken, as he leaves without telling him another word either. Relationships Makuu Since Makuu was the first living creature Kitwana saw when he hatched, Kitwana thought he was his mother, and even referred to him as such (until Makuu established his first rule: don't call him 'mama'). He constantly follows his adoptive father around, even into the water, and often pesters him for food or warmth. Sadly for Kitwana, his affection is not reciprocal, and Makuu often sees him as a nuisance and tries to keep him away as much as possible. Despite his frustration and embarrassment at the chick's antics, Makuu is a 'crocodile of his word' and has no choice but to look after Kitwana. As time goes on, he eventually starts growing fond of the chick, despite attempting not to get attached to him, knowing well that he'll have to tell him the truth sooner or later. Kitwana hates to disappoint or make him angry, and becomes very sad whenever it happens. When he's finally told the truth, Kitwana initially thinks his 'father' is messing with him, but becomes desperate when Makuu points out the differences and states he should have been his prey. After being saved by Beshte from drowning during a storm, he is severely scolded by his adoptive father, completely shattering Kitwana's feelings for him. As he is dropped of, he says nothing to Makuu, and feels devastated the crocodile states he's no longer his problem, ''not realizing Makuu just wants him to be safe and sound even if it means he has to leave him. Akina Unlike her mate, Akina is openly fond of Kitwana and is more warm and loving to him. Kitwana harbors affection for her too, but sadly his attention is solely focused on Makuu. Akina is much more considerate regarding Kitwana's feelings, as she was the once to convince Makuu not to tell Kitwana the truth about his species so soon, worrying it might have a negative impact on him. This fear proved to be true after Kitwana is told the truth; still, Kitwana's view on Akina didn't change, and they shared a sorrowful farewell after he was transferred to Bakshi's flock. Hodari Hodari was in charge of looking after Kitwana's egg to keep predators away, and is very attached to the ibis chick. It could be said he is like a big brother-like figure for Kitwana, and the two become very close as the latter continues to grow. Kitwana often spars with Hodari, who up to that point had no one to spar with due to his small size. He was devastated when Kitwana has to go to Bakshi's flock permanently after being transferred, and he promises to come visit. Makuu's Float Although Kitwana's antics sometimes drive the crocodiles nuts, particularly in his younger days, over time they become fond of him, and consider him part of the float though their leader prefers to think otherwise.They were visibly upset when he is taken to Simba to be put in a bird flock, Dalila A young female egret chick who is part of Ono's flock, she instantly became friends with Kitwana, and defended him from Mshale. She is the only one in Ono's flock, apart from the flock leader Bakshi and Ono himself, who treats Kitwana with kindness. By Chapter 7, it is implied he has developed a crush on her. Mshale Ever since he first saw Kitwana, Mshale has disliked him because he's raised by crocodiles, and eventually because he's better liked by Dalila, on whom Mshale has a crush. He is always ridiculizing Kitwana for his crocodilian habits, and has managed to get him into trouble a few times. The dislike is reciprocal, though Kitwana will usually try to avoid Mshale, when this fails he is more likely to defend himself openly. Gallery Trivia *He referred to Makuu as ''mama in the beginning, but after his adoptive father made some 'rules', Kitwana referred to him as 'Makuu' from then on. *His favorite food is crickets. *He is good friends with Ono. *He's always asking Makuu when he(Kitwana) will grow his teeth. *His recklessness and aggressiveness was brushed unto him by the crocodiles' behavior unintentionally. **This is in accordance to the 'imprinting' behavior in birds. Newly-hatched chicks, particularly of precocial species, have a critical time period in which they learn what species they belong to and the proper behavior. Since Kitwana was hatched by a crocodile, and spend his first few hours around crocodiles, naturally he believed he was a crocodile, since he didn't know what species he belonged to when he hatched. Category:Original Characters Category:Ladyanaconda Category:Birds Category:A Crocodile's Journey Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Young Animals Category:Pride Landers